Devils Due
by Knight-Bishop
Summary: A year ago Kurumu battled the devil. But now Ren is back from hell and...he needs Kurumus help! A rebellion has broken out that threatens the balance of power and could destory humans and monsters alike if she does not help. Pt II of Deal With The Devil.
1. Return of Ren

**(+This is the sequel to my very first story Deal With The Devil. Now a few things are written here might contradict what happened in the first story but it has to happen. I hope you all enjoy Devils Due+)**

**(Chapter 1) **

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Kurumu screamed as she sat upright in her bed. Sweat dripped down her face her breath came out in short gasps. She put a hand over her face and cursed.

"Why won't they stop?" She asked herself

Although it had been a year since what had happened and yet Kurumu still had nightmares.

Horrible and dark nightmares from the memories in which Ren Takamine the devil had appeared and offered Kurumu her hearts desire; to be with Tsukune.

But his offer had nearly cost her and Tsukunes lives, and the lives of their friends and Kurumu and Tsukunes daughter from an alternant timeline.

Kurumu and Ren had battled each other in what had been the greatest battle of her life. In the end she had defeated the lord of hell and returned the world to normal.

But still she was plagued by nightmares where she was alone in a dark horrible world with dead trees and hideous black crows with four glowing red eyes cawed. She could hear Rens evil laughter. His dry cackling was filled the air. And then his words; they were like that of a knives and moved swiftly and smoothly through her ears.

"I will come back for you Succubus. And I will take you all to hell."

"NOOO STOP IT." Kurumu shouted as she got out of her bed and went to her bathroom. She turned on the faucet and splashed cold water onto her face.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Sometimes she wished the Chairman had erased her memories of that horrible experience as he had done with Tsukune and the others. But then again there were other times when she was glad she had kept those memories. Beneath her pillow Kurumu had kept a photo of her, Tsukune, and their daughter Kumiyo. The Chairman had given her that picture and whenever she had doubts of her and Tsukune ever being together she would look at it and it would give her faith again.

Kurumu sighed. "Ren is gone Ren is gone. The dreams mean nothing." She told herself as she turned off the water and light and went back to bed. She rested her head on the pillow and then she felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep.

Soon she had returned to the realm of dreams.

* * *

"Good Morning, Tsukune!"

A cute pink-haired girl dressed in the uniform of the school called out to the dark haired boy ahead of her. He turned around and waved "good morning to you too Moka." He said with a smile on his face. Moka walked over to him and gazed at him with her bright green eyes.

"Is there something that Moka-san needs?" Tsukune asked in a polite tone.

Moka turned her face to the ground as she spoke quietly.

"well…you see I woke up late this morning and was not able to get breakfast. So I was wondering if Tsukune would let me-"

"STOP IT!" Yelled Kurumu; she crashed into Moka whom had been just inches away from Tsukunes neck.

"You were about to suck Tsukunes blood again, weren't you?" Kurumu demanded as she knocked Moka on the head. The pink haired vampire had guilty look on her face.

"I am sorry…its just I was so hungry and Tsukune smelled so good this morning." She said as an excuse.

Kurumu jumped onto Tsukune, his head going in between her breasts as she gave him her school renowned hug "I won't let her suck your blood, Tsukune." She said in a happy voice. "Kurumu could you possibly get off…" Tsukune pleaded, as he was very slowly being suffocated with the pressure of the breasts crushing him.

Kurumu remembered in the other world where the older version of Tsukune had fondled and licked Kurumu breasts. She felt herself growing hot at that memory but it was short lived when she felt Tsukune jerked away from her and she was suddenly turned to a block of ice.

"Tsukune…" Mizores soft icy voice said from behind Tsukune as the Snow girl held the poor boy to her. Her cold hands wrapped around him. She bent down and whispered into his ear. "How about we finish what we started in snow white fields after class?"

Tsukune paled and sweat dropped. "M…Mizore." He stammered.

Then Yukari's voice came into the fold. "Get away from Tsukune Desu." She cried as she waved her little wand. But instead of her usual golden basin the fell from the sky it was just a little dust pan. **(+You know I have always wondered…where do those things come from…I mean does she have like a secret warehouse of this stuff or what+)**

**"**oh darnit." The little Witch pouted. For the past several days now hers and Ruby's magic had been weird. Their spells had not been working properly and they seemed to backfire more and more.

Mizores hands turned to ice claws. "Yukariii." She hissed.

The small girl ran and hid behind Moka. "scary." She whimpered.

Kurumu then broke free of her ice prison. She watched the others and sighed. She was fine with this routine that went on every day and she had fun with Moka and the others everyday but…she did wish it could just be her and Tsukune.

And then a powerful yell filled the air "ONEE-SAMA."

Kokoa the younger red haired sister of Moka came running at them swinging her giant hammer.

This was just another typical day at Youkai Academy.

* * *

In class Mizore sat under her desk where there were some small amounts of shade. "By Kami it is hot today." Mizore said as she wiped small drops off of her face.

And she was right. The school due to the fact t was surrounded by a magical barrier allowed the Chairman to control what the temperature would be; which he normally kept at a dark and cloudy. But lately from what Ruby had told them the Chairman had been having difficulty controlling it. So for the past five days in had been boiling hot.

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah when is this heat going to end?" Kurumu complained.

"Ruby said that Chairman is doing all that he can to try and fix this problem." Yukari told her.

"I just hope that he does it soon." Moka said as she looked over at Tsukune with a thirsty look.

Nekome-sensei then entered the class room. Due to the extensive heat she was less then her usual perky and strange self. "Good morning class." She said as she fanned herself with a book. "Today we will be having a pop quiz."

The class groaned in response. No one was particularly interested in taking a pop quiz.

Nekome-sensei had a sad look on her face as she grabbed a pile of papers and began to pass them out. "I know that it is hot but we must not allow that to interfere with our work."

When all the papers were passed out everyone got out a pencil and started to work. That is except Kurumu.

She simply stared at the paper.

_"Oh crap I have no idea what I am doing?" _She thought in her mind.

While it was true the Succubus were renowned for their beauty they were not really considered the geniuses of the monster world.

Kurumu continued to just stare at her paper. _"Oh please great Kami let something come up to get me out of this quiz."_

Then suddenly the intercom came on and Ruby's voice filled the class. "Kurumu Kurono please report to the Chairman's immediately."

Kurumu eyes widened. _"No way"_ She thought.

Nekome-sensei nodded to Kurumu. "Go on Kurumu you are excused from the quiz."

Kurumu stood up and headed for the door and while she did that she thought in her mind again _"Thank you Kami…now please turn Yukari into a little frog."_ She took one last glance to see if that wish had come true but no such luck.

Kurumu left the class and then headed to the Chairman's office.

* * *

The administrative building that housed the Chairman's office was a huge gothic building with huge stone gargoyles that stood on roof and stared down at all that approached the building.

Kurumu walked through the double doors of the administrations office and looked around. It was a large building. In front of him there was large staircase that leads to upper floors of the building. There were stone pillars on both sides of her and doors that lead to other parts of the building.

Memories flashed of her and the monstrous true form of the devil. How the pillars and been turned to rubble and how she had taken the sword of Michael and had stabbed the devil through his black heart. He had then simply vanished after that.

Kurumu walked up the stairs and then headed down the hall to the Chairman's office. She opened the doors and she entered a large room which was occupied by the Chairmans personal secretary and another member of Tsukunes harem Ruby.

Ruby looked up from her paper work and smiled at her friend. "Hey Kurumu."

Kurumu smiled back at her friend. "Hey Ruby…what was I called down here for?"

Ruby shrugged. "I am not sure. All I know is that some strange man came here and demanded to see the chairman. And then the Chairman wanted you to come here."

Kurumu brow arched "strange man?"

"Yeah he looked like he was twenty-one…and he tried to grab my ass twice."

"He sounds like a person Gin would like." Kurumu said

Ruby nodded. Then she pointed to the Chairmans office. "The Chairman is ready to see you…oh and tell that pervert if he tries to grab my ass again I will tear his arms off."

Kurumu nodded "Will do" and she opened the doors and walked into the Chairman's dark office. Once the doors shut behind her Ruby muttered under her breath. "Because my ass is for Tsukune only."

* * *

The Chairmans office was the scariest place in the academy. He lived in creepy barely lit office. All around the room shelves lined the room. Each one filled with various objects ranging from skulls to medieval weaponry. It was also very cold in this place. It was like he diverted all AC in the school to make the place freezing.

Sitting there behind a cluttered desk was the Chairman, looking at her with an amused grin.

In front of the Chairman's desk there were two chairs. One of the chairs was empty but the other was occupied.

"Welcome Kurumu. We have been waiting for you." The Chairman said in his creepy voice.

Then the man in the other chair turned around and stared at Kurumu.

Kurumu stared back at the man. Ruby was right this man did look twenty-one but he had grey streaks on his short cut hair. He was also dressed in all black.

The man smirked at Kurumu. "Hello Succubus." He said in a low dry voice.

Kurumus eyes widened and she felt like her heart just stopped.

She knew that voice. She had heard it in her nightmares so many times.

"Ren." She said barely above a whisper

**(+Stopping it there you shall all find out what happens in the next chapter of Devils Due+) **


	2. Rebellion

**(Chapter 2) **

Kurumu stared with disbelief at Ren. The Devil; which she thought she had destroyed a year ago was sitting in the Chairman's office right in front of her.

Although he seemed different; he looked older. There were grey streaks in his hair, dark wrinkled lines under his eyes.

Ren continued to smirk at her. He then stood up from the chair. Although he struggled somewhat while doing so; he was weak. But he soon regained his composure and spread his arms.

"Kurumu my young well bosomed enemy it's a pleasure to see you ag-"

The rest of his conversation was cut off with a powerful punch into his smirking face. Ren then went flying backwards and into one of the Chairman's book cases. He slammed against the wood. There was a cracking sound; almost like a twig being snapped. As the devil slid to the floor one of the planks the held some of the books broke and the tomes of knowledge fell and hit Ren on his head.

Ren let out a small moan. He rubbed his head then blinked a few times to make sure his vision had not been harmed.

"Ok I guess I kind of deserved that." He said with a small laugh. A small bit of blood trickled out of his mouth and down his chin.

Kurumu filled with rage and a desire to destroy this horrid abomination. She turned into her true monster form then unleashed all of her powerful aura and flew at Ren with intent to kill.

Ren simply sat there surrounded by fallen books watching the Succubus come at him. And just as Kurumu was about to drive her claws through his chest a powerful barrier blocked her path.

The Chairman who had been watching this now stood. In his hand he held his golden cross and whispered ancient spells.

Kurumu stared at him with disbelief. He had erected a barrier to protect this horrid monster.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw the barrier waver. Like Ruby and Yukari the Chairman's magic was acting up as well. But that still did not dissolve her anger at Ren.

She turned her attention back to the barrier then with a powerful punch that would rival with Mokas signature kick she shattered the barrier.

Ren did not seem the least bit surprised. He simply stared at her as she walked to him.

He looked up at her and she stared down at him. And the Chairman simply stared not having the energy to create another barrier.

Ren blinked once at his adversary then he bowed his head "Please Kurumu have mercy."

Kurumu was taken aback by that. The thing that was the living embodiment of all that was evil in the world was asking for mercy.

She then felt the rage leave her. She slowly let her Succubus Wings and tail reenter her body and then her claw like nails returned to normal.

The Chairman let out a sigh of relief.

Kurumu looked at the Chairman and then at the man she hated more then anything in the world.

"Why are you here?"

Ren knowing that he was once again safe for the moment let the smirk return to his face.

"This is going to sound really strange…and although it pains me to say this…I need your help."

* * *

It was now lunch time and Kurumu still had not returned from The Chairman's office.

"I wonder where she could be." Tsukune said aloud as they sat down at their table.

Moka shrugged. "I don't know…I am still wondering why she was even called down to the office."

"Maybe she is finally being expelled do her to poor grades." Yukari said with hope in her voice.

"If that is true then that would mean one less person to compete with over Tsukune." Mizore said as she popped out from no where.

Yukari nodded and smiled evilly while Moka tried to tell them both that this was not a competition to see who could get Tsukunes to love them…even though it was.

Meanwhile Tsukune stared in the direction of the Chairman's building; wondering if everything was alright.

* * *

Ruby stormed out of the office and sent a glare at Ren what would have frozen most men souls. She slammed the doors behind her.

Ren rubbed the side of his face where there was a red slap mark. When Ruby had brought in a tray of tea for the Chairman and his guests he had taken the opportunity to get a quick grope at Ruby's breasts.

"Wow that girl can really hit hard…even if she is a Witch." Ren said as he took a cup of the steaming tea off the tray.

Kurumu stared at Ren her eyes narrowed. "She wanted to rip off your arms your lucky you just got a slap…not that you don't deserve your limbs being ripped off. "

Ren swallowed some of his drink "Point taken." He said with disdain in his voice.

"Now tell me again; why do you need my help? Why would the great lord of Hell come and ask me his greatest enemy for help. " Kurumu asked

Ren eyes flashed as he turned to Kurumu. He set his cup down. "First off you little monster slut; you are not my greatest. You're an insect compared to others I have battled and second-"He trailed off a bit and he looked at The Chairman; who only stared back at him.

As if they had silent conversation Ren sighed. "-and secondly…I am no longer the lord of hell…thanks to you."

Kurumu stared at him then stared to laugh. "Hahahaha what's the matter Ren the other demons figured since you lost to a Succubus so they voted you out office."

"THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER KURUMU." The Chairman shouted.

Kurumu jumped; this was the first time she had ever heard The Chairman raise his voice much less yell.

The chairman settled back into his chair and then he looked at Ren.

"Perhaps she would better understand if you retold your story."

Kurumu looked from the Chairman to Ren. _"What the hell is going on?"_

Ren sighed once more. "Very well-"He took another look at Kurumu "it happened right after our battle…"

* * *

In the ninth level of hell in the city of Cocytus the demons watched from their black sky as their lord fell in burning haze. He was still in his hulking demon form. His black tattered wings useless at his side

From the high castle looking from the window in the western hall in his human form and wearing black armor, he had light brown hair and golden yellow eyes (second in command and most loyal servant Satan) Beelzebub. He watched in horror as his master fell.

There was a great quake as the devil hit the scorched ground. It sent a mighty shockwave that caused buildings the surrounding him to crumble.

Lesser demons fled from the crumbling buildings others were not so lucky and were crushed instantly.

And in the smoldering crater; the devil lay unmoving.

Back at the castle Beelzebub was already running through the halls. "GET A SQUAD OF WARRIORS AND HEALERS THE LORD HAS BEEN INJURED." He shouted in a deep voice that demanded command and respect.

While others were rushing to do his bidding Beelzebub had already unleashed his demon wings and was going full speed to his master's crash site.

(Monsterpedia: Beelzebub is one of the seven archangels that had joined Lucifer in his rebellion against heaven. Beelzebub sees Satan as the one true god. His unwavering loyalty and his skills on the battle field earned him the rank of Second in command and the title Prince of Demons),

The dark knight surveyed the damage below. Lesser demons who were not fit to serve at the high castle scrambled below like the weak bugs that they were.

Beelzebub scoffed in disgust wondering why these fools worried about themselves when they should have been going to the aid of their lord.

When he landed at the site of the crash his eyes grew wide in horror at the sight of his master.

Ren still in demon form was badly hurt. His body cut and slashed. Both his horns broken; his black and red scales peeled away from his flesh reveling bone. The worse though was his chest. There was a deep cut where his heart was and blood poured from the wound.

Beelzebub ran to his master. He needed to help him.

Ren had already begun to turn back into a human form. And when he was fully transformed Beelzebub kneeled before him and reached his hands to press down on the wound to stop bleeding but when he drew near it he could feel a surge of holy energy.

He drew his hands back his master had been attacked with a holy weapon.

The black Knight looked to the sky. The others still had not arrived by the time they got here his lord would be dead.

Seeing no other choice he picked up run and then he flew back to the castle he looked at his lord and could still since a spark of life left in his body.

_"You shall not die my lord."_ The loyal servant thought.

* * *

High Castle was the home of the devil and also the central place of power in Hell. It was carved into a huge stone pillar that acted as the support beam to all nine levels of the underworld. It was divided into multiple levels and halls from which many dark and strange things took place.

In the second level twelfth hall was the medical facility. Where the two greatest healers worked to save Satan.

Hecate the witch queen was chanting various spells and incantations to heal the wounds on her lords body.

While Uphir head of medicine in hell operated with amazing speed.

On the outside of the room Beelzebub with the other high ranking members of the demon court; Adramelech the high chancellor, Baal the grand general of the infernal armies dressed in red armor, The grand admiral Leviathan, she wearing ivy green armor, and Samael the angle of death.

"What if he dies?" Leviathan questioned.

"Who will lead us?" Samael responded.

"This could mean civil war with Counts and Dukes." Adramelech worried

"Without our lord we would not have the strength to fight a civil war." Baal said with concern in his voice.

"SILENCE." Beelzebub shouted with anger in his voice.

The high demons cowered. They knew how powerful he was and did not wish to upset him further.

"How dare you speak of lord as if he is already dead! He has faced greater forces and survived. If so much as one more hiss of such speak come from your mouths I will feed you to serpents." He moved forward wanting to make good on his threat.

Then there was a mighty roar as both Hecate and Uphir were thrown out of the room. They fell to the floor and then started to run down.

"DAMN DOCTORS AND WITCHES…TRYING TO POSION ME WITH THE DAMN NEEDLES AND MAGIC." Shouted the voice.

Then the eyes of all the high demons turned to see their master lord standing before them.

Ren was now in his human form. He still had his well muscled body but due to his injuries and weakened state he looked much older; with the dark lines under his eyes and his hair slightly grey.

He snarled at his followers. "WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS STARING AT?" He hollered.

Before any of them could say a word Ren tore a chunk of stone out of the wall and hurled it at them "LEAVE ME GET OUT ALL OF YOU." He shouted.

The two bureaucrats and military advisers quickly left and Beelzebub turned to leave but Ren grabbed his shoulder and held him in place until the others had left.

"My loyal knight help me." Ren gasped as he started to fall again.

Beelzebub quickly grabbed his lord and held him up.

He began to take his lord to his chambers. "You should have let me come with you." He told his master.

"I did not need you." Ren told him

"Your injuries say otherwise you fool." Beelzebub said with bitterness in voice.

Most demons who would call Ren a fool would die a horrible slow and painful death; but those demons were not Beelzebub who was allowed to question Ren.

Ren sighed. "There was a small variable that I overlooked. It affected the outcome greatly."

They passed a number of senators and administers all of them stopped what they were doing and stared at their lord. They began to whisper to each other. For never before had they seen the devil in need of aid.

However a quick snarl and some flames from his eyes sent them cowering back into the shadows.

When they reached Rens chambers Beelzebub asked the question. "What variable?"

"Michael." Ren hissed as he hobbled over to his bed.

Beelzebub's eyes widened. He looked around the room as if afraid that gods left hand was watching them.

"The archangel interfered with your plan to get a new mistress?" Beelzebub asked

Ren snorted as he lay down. "Don't be stupid. God would not send Michael to interfere in such a minor matter…but it seems one of the Hades Kings happened to have Michael sword."

"What!? But where did he even find that blade?"

"It does not matter…what matters is the fact that some minor low class Succubus was able to use it and she defeated me. It's humiliating."

Beelzebub decided not to push that matter any further. Instead he asked a new question. "What is next my lord?"

Ren closed his eyes. "I must rest I am too weak. Until then you must act in my stead. Keep all in line until I am at full power."

Beelzebub bowed. "I hear and obey oh supreme one."

Ren waved a hand that told Beelzebub to leave. The fallen angel bowed to his lord once more then left.

* * *

**_(Monsterpedia: Hell is basically an infinite realm and to maintain order it was turned into an aristocracy. It has been divided up into territories and sectors. The devil acts as the Supreme Ruler and below him is a system of governors known as Dukes and military viceroys called Counts. They are each given a number of demon legions to command and maintain order in their realm. The Counts and Dukes are watched over by members of devils secret police consisting of other fallen angels they are given the title of Prince. They answer only to the Devil and often act in his name. For even in the chaos of hell there has to be order.)_**

In the Throne Room Beelzebub paced back and forth. He kept thinking about Adramelech and Baal had said. If the Dukes and the Counts learned of the lords weakened state the whisper of rebellion would indeed start to move through their minds.

His eyes turned to The Black Throne. It was the seat of power for the lord of hell. Carved from black stone and etched with ugly evil pictures and runes. On the seat of it lied an object.

When Lucifer first came to hell he saw a place of chaos and disorder. Even though he was the most powerful of the fallen angels he needed a way to control all of the lesser demons and souls of the damned that inhabited this world.

And in order to do so he crafted two objects that would solidify his rule.

The first was the crown of fire. A band of golden and twisted fire that would allow the wearer to command all of the lesser demons as well as the dark and forgotten evils that lurked in the bowels of the hell; it would also give the wearer the ability to see all that happened on all nine levels of hell.

The second item was dubbed the ring of rage. A golden ring set with a black jet stone with a small red ruby in it that made it look like an eye. It allowed those who wore the power to wield great and terrible magic and even increased their own strength and power to greater then that of a Titians.

However all of these objects must be worn together for a person to become the Supreme Master of hell.

Ren only wore the crown when he truly needed to. His own power and might were just as great without the crown and ring together and his subjects feared him to much too ever oppose him. He did however keep the ring on his person at all times.

His lord had given him orders to act in his stead however Beelzebub would not dare to even touch the dark totems much less use them.

Then out of the shadows Beelzebub heard a small bit of snickering. "Who is there? Come out." Beelzebub ordered.

Then as commanded out of the shadows near the black throne stepped a gorgeous demoness. She had long black hair pale white skin and red eyes. She also wore a dark purple dress.

"What's the matter Beelzebub is the fact your master is no longer here to hold your leash terrify you." She said in poisoned silk voice.

This demoness was Reiri daughter of the devil.

"What do you want you little wench." Beelzebub hissed as his hand dropped to his sword.

"Oh nothing really I just wanted to see if the rumors about my dear father were true…and it appears that they are."

She began to walk to the throne. Beelzebub eyes twitched with every step she took.

When Reiri reached the throne she stared down at the crown and Beelzebub saw her eyes flash. Her hand began to reach out to take it but Beelzebub moved quickly.

"REIRI DON'T TOUCH THAT CROWN." He grabbed her arm and threw her to the floor.

True she was the devils daughter and had been given a title of Demon Princess she had no claim to the lords dark throne.

_"She is powerful and cunning however here heart is as black and evil as mine…which makes her one of my most dangerous enemies."_ Had been Rens exact words.

Reiri picked herself up and cast Beelzebub an evil glance. "Why do you serve that fool with such loyalty?"

Beelzebub drew his sword and advanced upon Reiri. "Speak of Lord Satan in such manner again and I shall slit you up the middle and feed your rotting innards to the crows."

Reiri hissed at the Knight. "His era has long since died. You fallen angles are the last of the old guard. And mark my words Beelzebub soon you will be kneeling at my feet." She then turned heel and left the throne room.

Beelzebub watched the wench leave. However he could not help but notice the threat in her statement and he could sense that something was going to happen.

* * *

Out in farthest reaches of the ninth level a meeting was taking place.

It was a gathering of all the younger new generations of demons. The meeting included four dukes, six counts, and two demon generals.

They sat at a long table in the ruins of a crumbling castle which had once been the capital of the ancient Tartarus realm.

"What is going on here?" Shouted a blue haired Duke

"Who summoned us to this old ruin?" shouted another

"Shut up you fools." Yelled a blonde Count

"Don't tell us what to do you brat." A general yelled.

A brawl would have ensured among all of them if a powerful voice had not quelled them.

"SILENCE."

Every head turned to the entrance to the room. There stood Reiri. She walked past the twelve demon officials. All of whom watched the demon princess with lust in their eyes.

Reiri seated herself at the head of the table and when all of the demons were silent and their heads turned to look at her she spoke.

"Gentlemen you all know who I am I take it so let us get down right down to the nit and girt shall we?"

All of them nodded dumbly.

"We are going to kill the devil and take over hell." She announced proudly.

This caused a great deal of belly laughs from half the demons and murmurs and yelling from the other half.

"Kill the devil; haha sure then why don't just go and kill god next." Laughed a general dressed in red robes.

"Your crazy not even all of us together have the strength to destroy him." Said the blue haired Duke as he stood up with intent to leave.

Suddenly Reiri began to burn with fire. The ignorant Duke had time for a single gasp before he turned into dust that fell to the floor.

The remaining members eyes widened and they turned to look at Reiri with fear instead of lust now.

"I don't like being called crazy." She said as the fire faded from her eyes. "Will there be any others who would like to leave this meeting before it has concluded?"

No one dared to move much less speak. They all simply stared at Reiri. There was no question that she was the devils daughter.

This caused Reiri to smile. She got up on top of the table and looked down at all of the demons.

"Now then Gentlemen I understand your reluctance to this." She began to walk down the long table. "Those who even spoke of such a thing would be tortured for a few centuries and then killed slowly; if you all remember Hades."

Hades had been a lesser demon from ancient past who had reveled himself to the old Greeks claiming to be the god of the underworld.

The humans had built huge temples in his name. And he had caused them to start believing that there were other gods that lived above the skies. A single demon had started all of the Greek mythology of Olympians.

When Ren had learned of this he personally had Hades chained to a boulder and then set a hundred vultures to peck and claw at him for all eternity.

Many could still occasionally here his screams from one of the deep pits.

When Reiri reached the end of the table she halted for a moment and then spun around a kind of eager madness on her face.

"But that was then and this is now. The mighty Devil is weaker now then he ever has been before. His army of ancient Fallen Angels moral has become so low they are whispering to each other saying that their master is too weak to even leave his chambers. If there was ever a time to strike it would be now."

The group began to murmur again and nod their heads in agreement.

"The ones who rule hell are old and weak. They are forgotten relics whose names are used among humanity as tools of propaganda and humor…but we are young and strong together we will enter a new era; an era the likes of which will crumble the human world and shake the very gates of heaven itself."

Some of the demons were banging the table now with enthusiasm. A few others were smiling horrid evil fanged tooth smiles.

Reiri smiled. She had gotten their blood boiling now all she needed to do was finish it.

"And you shall be come my new lieutenants. The new dark knights that will rule and serve under me when I sit upon the throne as the new Devil…then you will lead in my next great plan." She stopped there and looked at all of the demons they all wanted to know what the next plan was.

She smiled then yelled at the top of her voice. "THE DESTRUCTION OF HUMANITY THEN ONWARD THE REALM OF GOD WHERE WE SHALL RAZE IT TILL IT IS NOT BUT A BURINING RUIN."

Every one there stood up and cheered they pounded their weapons on the table and shouted their loyalty and support to Reiri.

Reiri smiled once more. But this smile was more dark and evil. For within that smile and that look that filled her red eyes you could only see death and misery.

* * *

(One month later)

It was a quiet night in hell. Well there really was no day or night in hell. It was just a constant state. The sky above them was always a black with a tint of red haze. The only difference that allowed them to differ between night and day was that at night the eternal fires seemed a tad bit dimmer.

But it was too quite for Beelzebub. After a month his lord strength had been returning but he was still so weak. Baal and Leviathan had been able to convince his entire mighty horde that their lord was just fine. But that was not what bothered the devils second in command.

He had not heard a word from eleven of some young demon nobles and there had not been a word of Reiri in weeks.

That was not like her.

He stood outside on a ledge of one of the western towers. He stared down at lesser demons that inhabited the city below.

"What troubles you old friend?"

Beelzebub spun around to see the Ren walking out onto the ledge.

He was dressed in a black robe stitched together from the souls of the damned.

Ren leaned on cane crafted from the wood of one of the few dead and burning trees that existed in hell.

Beelzebub stared at his master. Ren looked older. Much older; there were grey streaks going through his once completely dark hair, lines were under his eyes.

Ren wore his ring on his hand. The red stone twinkled in the light.

Beelzebub kneeled. "My lord forgive I did not hear you enter."

Ren motioned with his hand for him to rise. "Relax my faithful servant."

As Beelzebub rose Ren hobbled over to the balcony and looked out at it all.

**(+Kinda reminds of me of Darth Vader and the Emperor+)**

Beelzebub walked over and stood by his lord.

Not taking turning his head Ren asked his question "What troubles you?"

"It is Reiri my lord."

Beelzebub was forced to step back because when he mentioned her name Ren let loose a bit of his aura. "What has she done now?"

Beelzebub swallowed and then retook his place by his lords side. "I think she might be trying to take your place as ruler of hell my lord."

Ren rolled his eyes. "What else is new?"

"But my lord I think she is actually gaining support. We have lost contact with eleven nobles what if she is raising an army? If she is then that could mean that-"

"Shut up fool" Ren hissed.

"My lord what's-"

Ren held up his hand. "Listen." He told him.

Beelzebub did and he heard nothing. That was not a good sign. In hell there was always a sound. The roaring of the eternal fire, the cawing of craven, the screams of the damned…but there weren't any sounds at all.

Ren smelled the air. "Something's wrong."

And sure enough out of nowhere appeared a ball of red energy. It went sailing through the air and going straight at the balcony where Beelzebub and Ren stood.

Beelzebub instincts took over and he grabbed Ren and tried to pull his master away. But Ren stood rock solid.

Ren stared at the red ball of energy flying at them. His brow arched. And then he opened his mouth.

The devil has many names. One of his well known names was the Dragon. During medieval times he would often take the form of a giant black dragon and challenge knights offering huge piles of gold and jewels to those who could defeat him.

Needless to say he defeated them all but sometimes he would allow a few to take their pick from the treasure if they did a few things for him. (Such as spread the bodies of the diseased around towns and castles causing the Black Plague)

When Rens mouth was completely open he began gathering a lot of his aura and then he released it as black flames from his mouth.

The black flames rose higher and spread until it formed a wall that surrounded Ren and Beelzebub.

Then the red energy met black energy. The red orb tried to break through the barrier but Rens magic held.

Suddenly the red energy went dark then exploded in blinding light. Beelzebub covered his eyes. The light faded quickly but it drew that attention of all of those who dwelled in the High Castle.

When Beelzebub uncovered his eyes he could not see at first. He needed to blink a few times before he got a clear image.

He saw Ren holding on to the ledge and breathing heavily. "Too much energy" he huffed.

"My lord!" Beelzebub yelled as he rushed to aid his master but Ren pushed him away.

"Do not touch me fool…Besides we have bigger things to worry about." Ren pointed into the distant.

Beelzebub looked into the direction that his lord pointed to and his mouth dropped.

The grounds where teaming with demon warriors. All of them wearing black amour and carrying various weapons and other tools of pain and destruction.

And the skies were filed with winged demons. All of their claws, talons, fangs, and beaks ready to rip and tear at the enemies.

Beelzebub looked at Ren.

Rens face was cold and like stone. "It seems Reiri has moved faster then I anticipated. And has gathered a greater host then expected." He said quietly.

"What are your orders my lord?" Beelzebub asked

Ren looked at him. "Gather all of my forces. We will wipe this rabble from existence."

Beelzebub nodded and then ran off as fast as he could to sound to the alarm because as of now. The War of Hell had begun.

**(+And that's where it ends for this very long chapter you will see more in chapter three and more information of why Ren has come asking Kurumu for help+)**


	3. The Gate of Hell

**(Chapter Three) **

**(+I HAVE RETURNED…thank you for your patience+) **

Ren leaned back in his chair. "Reiri and I did battle on every level in the underworld. Our force raged back and forth; neither side seemed to be gaining the advantage."

He paused there for a moment then with a sigh he continued. "Then last week her armies re-attacked the capital. She had gained new forces…beasts so old and foul that I had forgotten about them. She invaded the city and then she took High Castle."

He paused once more and closed his eyes. He then reopened them. "My troops were unfortunately outnumbered and"

"You lost." Kurumu said with a smug expression.

Ren narrowed his eyes. "I merely made a strategic retreat in order to find help while my soldiers held my remaining territory." He said

Kurumu smirked. "You ran away to save your own skin."

"Call it what you will succubus." Ren said with a snarl.

"I call it being a coward." Kurumu said with deep satisfaction in her voice.

"I bet your enjoying this Succubus. A powerful and mighty entity like me reduced to come groveling to this rat infested dirt heap asking for aid." Ren spat at Kurumu.

"Don't call my school a rat infested dirt heap." The Chairman said calmly.

Kurumu stood up as did Ren.

"The only thing I am enjoying is seeing what you get for what you did to me and Tsukune last year." She yelled at him.

Ren smirked. "Oh yeas and how is your little human friend. Still ignoring you and chasing that pink haired vampiress."

That got him a square punch in the jaw.

* * *

The school day had ended and Kurumu was still not back. She had not shown up for a Club meeting either. Moka and the others had headed back to their dorm rooms but Tsukune waited a little longer.

He stood by the schools main entrance and waited.

He looked at his watch and then looked at the direction of the Chairmans building.

"Kurumu where are you?" Tsukune thought with worry for his friend.

Or was she more then a friend.

Tsukune had for while been trying to tell Moka that he loved her but every night when he slept he dreamed of only of Kurumu.

And now recently whenever he looked at Kurumu his heart would begin to pound.

He could not explain how or why he felt like this. All he knew for certain was that he needed to find out what was going on.

He slowly began to walk to The Chairman's building.

* * *

"NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Kurumu demanded in a powerful tone.

Ren massaged his sore jaw before he spoke. "I am too weak to take on Reiri at the moment. So in short my dear I need your help in order to reclaim Hell." Ren said simply.

Kurumu stared at Ren like he was a lunatic. Then she said very clearly 'No."

Ren blinked. "Did you just say no?" He said disbelieving

Kurumu nodded.

Ren placed his hands together, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He exhaled and opened his eyes. "Ok apparently you don't understand the gravity of the situation." He said coolly.

"Why should I even help you?" Kurumu asked.

"Why are all mortals this stubborn…I swear whether you're a human or a monster after thousands of years of evolution and you never change do you?"

Ren looked over at The Chairman who so far had been sitting silently.

"Would you please tell her why she should help me?" Ren asked.

The Chairman sighed. "Kurumu you know from experience that the Devil is bound by certain rules correct."

Kurumu nodded. "Yeah like he needs to make contracts before doing anything major or that he cant touch holy objects" She paused then added "Like the sword of Michael"

She said this with a bit of satisfaction. Then she saw Ren cringe and clutch his chest where she was sure the scar she gave him for their battle last year still was.

"That is correct; now Ren although it was many thousands of years ago was designated to be the ruler of hell because he helps brings balance to the universe."

"Balance?" Kurumu asked not understanding.

"There must always be a balance between everything light and darkness, right from wrong, good from evil."

"What does that got to do with anything?" Kurumu asked

"Because my daughter does not give two shits about it. She unlike me is not bound by rules no…she does not need to make contracts." Ren said as he looked at Kurumu.

"She can use all her powers in anyway she wants…she does not care what happens to the underworld all she cares about is taking my throne, my power, and having all the demons around to do what she wants."

"So what?" Kurumu asked her mind still a bit slow.

Ren got up from his chair and walked over to Kurumu and put his face to hers "So…what happens when she is done with hell and wants to move on up…to oh say the mortal world."

Kurumu paled at that. "You mean that…"

"She will bring the armies of hell right on up here. Every demon ever tortured soul all the things you have seen in nightmares…the horrors of all things. Your oceans will boil your skies burn, and all your lands turned to dust and ash."

Kurumu was speechless. Ren smirked and walked to the window. "You have already seen what her being on the throne has caused."

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked.

"You know all the weird weather that has been going on in the world…your sudden storms hurricanes, blizzards…even this heat wave that's happening to your school…all her doing-" He stopped and looked towards the door. "Your witch friends are also an example."

Kurumu did not understand at first but then she realized. "Ruby and Yukari's powers" Then she looked at the Chairman.

"Even mine" He said as he lowered his face.

"All do to the imbalance of this pathetic little world right now." Ren said with a smugness in his voice. "No one ever appreciates your work until your was gone which is why I ask you again Kurumu please help me." He seemed to have trouble forcing those words out of his mouth.

Kurumu leaned back in her chair and started weighing her options. On one hand she hated…no she despised Ren with ever atom of her being. He was the evil incarnate, he could also be lying. But on the other hand if he was not lying; he said that his daughter would bring demons to this world and destroy everything. Her mother, her friends, and Tsukune…

The memory resurfaced; back in the other world where Kumiyo their daughter had been under the control of Ren. She had attacked and tried to kill Kurumu but Tsukune had gotten in the way and taken the attack.

She remembered Tsukune lying on the ground. Of his blood pooling into a dark red puddle. She then saw him dying again. An image that she often saw now in her nightmares.

It was only by the slimmest of chances that he had been able to overcome his death. But she could not allow him to die again. There was no way she could allow that to happen.

"a…alright I will help you." Kurumu said.

* * *

Tsukune hide behind a stone pillar in the lobby of the Chairman's building. It had not been easy getting in here. When he arrived outside the building he had seen teams of Chairman's black clothed guards all of them patrolling. Many of them had been sporting automatic weapons.

Never before had Tsukune seen The Chairman have all of his forces out.

And Tsukune was sure the reason for all of this was not a good one.

So he had waited and watched from behind a bush. Which he found difficult because all of the branches kept poking him; and he found it difficult to remain crouched.

_"How does Mizore do this?"_ He thought.

After remaining hidden for about five minutes he finally saw one of the guards leave. He saw the opening and he moved fast.

He ran quickly and as silently as he could. His eyes darted back and forth to see if any guards would suddenly appear around the corner.

However his luck; which he seemed to have at random moment held and he got in through the doors.

* * *

And now he stood behind a pillar in the dark lobby. Where it was so deathly silent; silent enough you could here a coin drop.

Tsukune shivered. This place never failed to freak him out.

And then he heard voices.

"Why do we need to bring that cursed sword?" The voice of a male shouted.

"Because it will give the two of you an advantage against the demons." The Chairmans voice answered.

Tsukune could hear them walking down the stairs but he did not dare peek out from behind the pillar with the chance he might be discovered.

_"Demons?"_ He asked himself in his mind.

The unknown male voice spoke again "yeah but I really don't like being close to that thing."

"Ahh what's wrong Ren are you afraid I am going to stab you again."

That was Kurumus voice. Tsukune sighed silently. She was alright. However more questions rose in his head. What was this about demons, swords, and who was this Ren.

Ren…then name somehow felt familiar but he did not know from where.

Tsukune shook the thoughts out of his head. He needed to remained focused.

He waited for another second and then finally he turned his head slightly and glanced from behind his hiding place. He caught the last bit of the Chairman's robes vanish as he entered one of the many doors in the lobby.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes. Something was going on…something bad. His first thought was to go get the Moka and the others…but if he waited to long it might be too late.

Tsukune taking another glance around followed Kurumu, the Chairman, and this mysterious Ren.

* * *

Ren lead the group down a long flight of dark winding stairs. The only illumination was the pale flicking flames of the torches that hung on the walls. Ren made sure he stayed a few steps ahead of Kurumu (who had the sword of Michael in its scabbard and slung over her back.) And The Chairman followed behind her.

"It is still down here isn't it?" Ren called to the Chairman his voice echoed somewhat.

The Chairman nodded. "Yes it has never been moved" then added under his breath "like it ever could be."

Kurumu who was always the last to know these things asked "What is down here?"

"Our transportation my dear." Ren said as he skipped down two steps at a time.

"Uh I thought you were going to just like teleport us there?" Kurumu asked in confusion.

Ren laughed. "No I cant...I used up a huge portion of my power to bring myself to the mortal world. I do not have enough left to transport us both to Level nine…so we are going to take the next best thing."

"Which is?" Kurumu asked

Ren turned his head and smirked. "The Gate of Hell."

**_(+Monsterpedia: The Gate of Hell is an ancient doorway constructed by the devil himself. It allowed those who passed through it enter into Hell. The Gate was first mentioned the Book Dante's Divine Comedy in which the Italian Poet Dante used the gate and explored the nine levels of hell.+)_**

"But I thought the gate was just a legend? Just some story that the humans made up."

Ren continued to walk. "Oh no the gate is as real as you and I…however after the human Dante had used it to trespass in my domain…I realized that the gate needed to be moved so I had my 'good' friend the Chairman see to that."

Kurumu looked back at the Chairman who sighed "I brought the gate here long before I constructed the Academy and had it hidden and locked...I never thought it would be used."

"Never say never Hades King." Ren laughed and then at last they finally reached the bottom the stairs.

They walked through an arch that lead into darkness.

"Could not spring for any lights Chairman…wow you are cheap." Ren scoffed.

The Chairman in response clapped his hands and suddenly pale light dispersed the darkness.

They were in a huge underground cavern. Stalactites rose from the moss covered floor all around them.

Kurumu felt something drip onto her shoulder and when she looked up she stared in awe. Crystal stalagmites hung from the ceiling and each of them had some kind of internal light. A sort of golden white light that cast a pale yet bright glow through out the cavern; and water dripped down from crystals as the moister that surrounded it somehow made the light shine brighter.

It was Rens dry laugh that brought her back to focus. Kurumu brought her head back down and the once good feeling was now replaced by one of horror.

In the center of the cavern standing at sixteen feet tall and eight feet wide and carved from black stone was the Gate of Hell.

It was one of the most hideous things Kurumu had ever seen.

Carved into the sides of the gate were images of both humans and monster being tortured by demons. She saw the bodies of babies being torn apart and devoured. Of women being raped and mutilated by imps. There were scenes of men who were being thrown into pits of flames. At the top of the Gate way she could see a row of thirteen demons staring down at her. All of them were horrible with sharp uneven fangs, misshapen bodies and gruesome grinning faces. And at the very doors of the gate in the center there was a ring of words that went around in a perfect circle. The words looked like they etched in with claws. The words themselves said-

"Relinquo totus spes ye quam penetro hic. Abandon All Hope Ye Who Enter Here." Ren said in an ominous voice. He then chuckled as he walked towards the gate. "I wrote those words myself."

"This thing is beyond evil…I can feel the dark aura it gives off." Kurumu yelled at him. She felt sick all of a sudden; like she was going to vomit everything she had in her.

"You have no apparition for art succubus." Ren yelled back in retort.

Kurumu after gathering herself shouted again her voice bounced off the walls of the cavern. "How do you even open this thing?"

Ren who now stood right at the door turned back and simply said. "We knock." And he did.

He hit the door three times with his hand. BOOM BOOM BOOM. The sound it made appeared shake the whole cavern.

Ren then took a few steps back and watched. Nothing seemed to have happened…but then there was a clicking noise.

The Cavern then suddenly became very cold and the light of the crystal faded a bit. And everyone's eyes turned back to the gate which naw made a great shuddering sound as its massive doors began to open.

Kurumu felt herself taking a step away. She felt as if once those doors opened some sort of huge demon would burst out of it.

Once the mighty doors opened though something did come out. But it was not a demon…but mist a steady stream of thick mist creped out of out of the empty blackness that was inside the gate.

The mist swept over the floor and covered all in its path. Soon the whole cavern was filled by this mist so much of it they could not even see the floor or their own feet.

"Kurumu-" Ren called "Come stand with me; we must depart."

Kurumu although she feared to step near that demonic gate she knew she had too.

She took small steps at first. It felt as if she her legs had suddenly turned to stone. But then she was taking strides until she stood next to Ren and faced the black emptiness of the gate.

Ren with his back still turned called out. "Chairman if you would be so kind."

The Chairman then began to chant some sort of incantation. He spoke in a language that had been dead for many a millennia a language forgotten by all but the most ancient of beings.

Suddenly a single flame came to be inside the gate. Then that flame grew into an inferno. It filled all of the once empty blackness. Kurumu held a hand in front of her face. The flames began to dance and lash out of gate like whips. Mixtures of red, white, orange, yellow and black sprang forth. And slowly the tangle of fire began to encircle them.

The Chairman still chanted. He had to remain focus he could not stop the spell.

Kurumu felt like running. The circle of fire was getting closer and tighter. Ren sensing that she felt like fleeing grabbed her by the Arm.

"Your not going anywhere succubus…I told you…I am taking you to hell." He said with a small smirk.

Suddenly a yells pierced the cavern. "LET GO OF HER."

Ren, Kurumu, and the Chairman turned to see Tsukune running towards them at full speed.

"Tsukune." Kurumu said softly.

Rens eyes grew wide with panic. "No no you fool stay away." He yelled.

The Chairman before he realized what he was doing broke the chant and shouted "Aono stop; wait." But it was too late and the Chairman suddenly realized he had stopped in the middle of the spell.

Tsukune jumped over the fires and tackled Ren.

And then suddenly before anyone could say another word there was a great flash of light. A light so bight that The Chairman was forced to cover his eyes.

After a moment he uncovered his eyes and saw that Kurumu, Ren, and Tsukune had all vanished and the Gate of Hell was now closed.

**(+And this is where I close chapter three and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter that announces my return from my long absence.+) **


End file.
